Unseen
by Plania
Summary: Telltale left a lot of assumption to be made, whether it be that a character mentioned something that happened in the past or a situation where Clementine wasn't present and the game simply brushed over. This is a collection of writings based off prompts like "How did the cabin group escape', "Where did Luke go at the end of Episode 2?", etc.


**Where's Luke?**

Part I:_ The Transformer_

* * *

Season Two: Episode Two

The windmill's blades churned deafeningly above the wind and rain as Kenny and I dashed around the lodge, dried wild grass folding beneath our feet. I huffed heavily and squinted against the droplets of water pelting against my face. Blindly, I followed the figure of Kenny.

As we rounded the edge of the structure, out of he corner of my eye I witnessed the petit outline of Clem fiddling urgently with the insides of the windmill. I nearly chuckled. Who woulda thought an eleven-year-old girl possessed the intellectual ability to operate advanced machinery? Not that it was rocket science, but I should've asked the kid to take a look at the transformer with us. With another bound, Clementine and the wildly spinning windmill vanished behind the towering wooden wall of the lodge. Kenny and I stole along the width of the building, only a few seconds passing before we curved- still in full stride- around the back of the lodge.

In the dim light of a stormy night, the rusted metal of the transformer gleamed faintly. Fortunately, the windowless back of the lodge perched just a few feet away from a fairly large drop of ratty foliage and sharp rocks that'd be very difficult for any lurker to climb. Our paced slowed as we neared the transformer, and I glanced over my shoulder to make sure no undead followed us. Just as I did so, the loud churning of the windmill faded away.

"Way to go, Clem," I muttered under my breath, reminding myself to praise her for the good job once Kenny and I fixed our problem. I knew that girl was valuable.

My gaze shifted back to Kenny, who with a furrowed brow, examined the mess of coils, wires and metal that was the transformer. Curiosity stirred in my head of what specifically the relationship between Kenny and Clementine was, filling my mind with loud thoughts that sounded over the wind and thunder. "So... how you know Clementine?" I asked, scanning the tree line below for lurkers as Kenny knelt down in front of the transformer. "She said you two went back a while."

Lightening left a jagged scar across the ominous clouds, the brief illumination allowing me to see the grizzly man's eyes squeeze shut. I glanced down myself, regretting stirring any somber emotions in him from past experiences. Instead of waiting through an awkward silence, I folded my arms over my orange jacket and spoke over the thunder and wind, "When I first met Clem, she had a dog bite on 'er arm. She was in bad shape; couldn't even crawl away from a lurker. My friend... Pete, he and I barely got to her in time."

"Fuse is busted," Kenny observed, disregarding me. "Ahh hell. We need to look at the windings."

Judging by the amount of smoke clouding around the radiator, the Florida native's statement was accurate. A blown fuse didn't sound so bad. The three copper bushings protruding from the top of the transformer appeared fine, at least; those coils didn't look like they could be replaced easily. I wasn't so sure how to go about fixing the silver contraption, so I was pretty relieved that Kenny seemed familiar with it.

"Give me a hand with the housing," Kenny ordered. "That blade of yours should leave a clean cut easy to repair."

My brown eyes blinked widely and I took a hasty step back. "Woah-_Ho-Ho!_ No way am I touching that thing with a machete. That transformer's still full of electricity!"

"Do you lay eggs, kid? You're being like a damn _chicken_."

"You... _Look_, there's a big difference between bein' careful and bein' scared. I don't wanna to get fried."

"Fried chicken sounds good about now," Kenny hissed ominously, glaring viciously at me as he stood up with our noses just inches apart.

Rage stuck like needles in my head, and I swallowed hard against a harsh comment about how I preferred fried duck. How could Clem like that asshat? A combination of good sense and the fact Kenny wielded a fully loaded shot gun forced me to inhale a curt breath of rainy air. We remained very silent for a handful of heartbeats, staring at each other with friction as wind and icy droplets of rain pounded against our sides. My hand drifted to my pistol, just incase. I nearly cursed aloud as my thumb trailed over the vacant insides of the leather holster.

"Look, me and my group are gonna to leave tomorrow. _Alright_? Let's not start anything for the sake of everybody else," my voice was firm and aloof, nearly as frosty as the wind.

Thunder cackled, shaking the ground. Kenny tensed in reaction to either that or my comment, his finger exploring the curve of his shotgun's trigger as he glared with a brown dagger of a gaze. Under his gray beard, his lips curled like a snarling feral cat. "Good, Clementine doesn't need to be hangin' around you anymore."

Inconspicuously, I raised my arm to brush some of my dark blonde hair out of my face, I knowing that my machete's handle rested in its sheath just a few inches away from my fingers. I thought I might need it after my next comment.

"Clementine's coming with us, Kenny," I confirmed with a sigh.

My assumption of him expressing the opposite of acceptance, not even acquiescing to the statement, proved accurate. The gray haired man boiled with a fiery rage, his knuckles turning white from his death grip around his shotgun. "Why you so keen on keeping her around? You got a _thing_ for little girls, Luke? Huh? You sick sonofabitch!" Kenny sputtered.

The comment caught me completely off guard, and my voice raised into a mix of shock and disgust. "_Hell_ no! Why would you even...? Hate to break it to you, Kenny, but Clem wants-"

Multiple shots from different types of guns split through the air like thunder, cutting my sentence off as my heart leaped out of my chest for fear of my group's safety. As I tensed my muscles to dash to the front of the lodge, Kenny harshly jabbed me in my ribs with the butt of his gun. "Out of my way!" he spat with malice.

I gasped, the blow, wielding impressive force, caused me to stumbled back a handful of steps. Sparkles of dizziness danced in my vision, I barely aware of my boot finding ground on the edge of the abrupt drop, and as my balanced caused me to put a foot back once more. I gasped again, but for a reason other than pain. My stomach flipped as gravity tugged me over the side of the gully.

_Bang. Crash. Snap._

I bounced like tumbleweed over the rocks and grass with the world spinning around me. Jaw tightening as I, half aware of my surroundings, awaited an agonizing thud into a tree trunk or rock. Instead, my feet slid into mud and chilling water quickly soaked through my bluejeans.

"Son of a..." I broke off with a groan as I attempted to shift away from the cold. The motion swept a wave of pain head to toe, blackening my vision and dulling the storm. I barely noticed a figure, a lurker maybe, meandering around the trees and whipping branches, closing in on me.


End file.
